


You'll Never Be Alone

by andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Coran get the chance to process their feelings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have a lot of feelings, Sha//ladins dont interact, coran is alluras surrogate parent, theres lots of crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou/pseuds/andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou
Summary: Allura has a nightmare, and she and Coran finally get the chance to comfort each other.AKA i have a lot of feelings about these two and im writing the hurt/comfort scene that we never got to see.





	You'll Never Be Alone

The castle was a much different place in the night.

Allura padded softly down the hall, her nightclothes fluttering airily around her. She moved swiftly, her eyes still itchy from sleep and a lump still sitting in her chest. Her sleep had been interrupted by a terrible nightmare, where chaos reigned and reduced the Altean kingdom, once a place of beauty and peace, to a haunted house of distorted mirrors and jump scares around every corner.

She hanged a left and veered into the A.I. room, still barely awake and only vaguely aware of what she was doing. She pressed the button with a feather-light touch, looking up to see her Papa, face tired, worn down by war, but still her Papa-

Only darkness greeted her. 

She pressed the button again, before the events of the past week caught up with her. 

"Papa?" 

For a moment, she was just a scared child, begging her father to help her. 

She sunk to the floor, feeling helpless. All this time, she had been holding it together, for the paladins and Coran. A cursory glance confirmed her thoughts: she was alone.

Hot tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, her cheek markings beginning to warm as gasping sobs escaped her lips. She hugged her knees to her chest, something she had not done since her mother had died. 

She tried thinking of happy things. Of her classmates, how easily they could make her laugh, how they glowed with pride as they graduated onto greater things.

Kida was always best at making her laugh. She usually didn't bother with jokes, instead telling long and absurd stories that typically involved some form of ridiculous dialogue. 

Allura remembered her marks glowing for hours after one of Kida's stories. She smiled fondly at the memory, only for the tears to come back. Kida was dead. Her entire planet was dead.

She jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. Coran was at her shoulder, smiling down at her and offering her his hand. 

"Come on, Allura." His voice was soft. "Let's go to the main deck and talk."

 

Allura stared hard at the star maps above their heads. "I miss Kida." 

Coran hummed, finishing off a small braid in her hair. "I remember Kida! She was the one you attempted to court, yes?" 

Allura let out a watery laugh and wiped her eyes. Coran's mark were glowing as well, perhaps even brighter than hers, when she turned to look at him. 

"What do you miss most about Altea?" she asked.

Coran grew solemn, gently running his fingers through her hair, the way he used to when she would sit still long enough. He slowly weaved a strand of hair into a plait, still silent. "Your Mama and Papa. I remember when you were born, Lunura could hardly wait to hold you. She was terrified that she wouldn't carry you to term, the stress was so terrible. We were all relieved when you were born." 

She hummed, the knot of angry sadness lessening in her chest. "Tell me stories about Mama and Papa," she begged, gently rocking. 

"I remember your Papa had a terrible habit catching klanmurali and attempting to keep them as pets. He always loved their chuffing." 

She giggled, the image of her father leading a klanmural around the castle infinitely amusing. 

"And your Mama always had mice trailing after her. She always gave them little bits of cake, and she had amassed quite an army before-" His words died on his tongue. He cleared his throat and continued. "Even before you were born."

She turned and scooted forward, close enough that she could braid his hair. "Remember when you let me braid juniberry blossoms into your hair? And when you let me have a sip of your Nunvil?"

Coran snorted. "Yes." He opened his arms and pulled her close, encircling her in a warm hug. She felt safer, and if she closed her eyes, she could pretend that everything was okay, that Altea was where she left it, that her Papa would be waiting for her. 

She clung to him. "Tell me everything will be okay?" she asked. 

Coran pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her tighter, sighing through his nose. "You're not alone," he promised. "You'll never be alone."

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is kinda sloppy, so I will probably edit in the next few weeks, when i have time
> 
> Feedback is appreciated, and encouraged!


End file.
